russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Grand Kapinoy Weekend’ Draws Hundreds of Thousands of People
October 11, 2013 IBC-13’s Kapinoy ng Kasiyahan: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend went down memory lane to pay homage to The Kapinoy Network’s best and most memorable programs, provided public service, fun activities, sports fugures with the PBA and NBA players and the opportunity to meet and greet the network’s biggest stars in celebration of 53rd anniversary of Philippine television last Friday, Saturday and Sunday (Oct 4, 5 and 6). Thousands of unfazed by the heat to watch the live telecast of Lunch Break at the Luneta Park. The noontime show paid tribute to IBC-13’s most memorable programs such as Chicks to Chicks, Ula ang Batang Gubat, Iskul Bukol and Sic O'Clock News whose cast members took part in a special edition. Lunch Break also looked back on IBC-13’s fantaserye, with Xyriel Manabat as My Batang Momay and the actress Joy Viado as Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang. The cast members of TODAS Kids and kiddie gag show Kulit Bulilit also performed. Popular Sunday variety show It's Partytime threw a grand concert party at the Luneta Park, with more than 100 Kapinoy Stars, such as Miguel Aguila, Diether Ocampo, AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Janeena Chan, Josh Padilla, and Jake Cuenca taking part in the celebration. It's Partytime also revisited the past 60 years of Philippine TV, with a homage to IBC Channel 13’s teleseryes, to sitcoms, reality, talk, and variety shows. The program also marked the grand reunion of the cast members of the sitcom Iskul Bukol, Tarzan, The Sharon Cuneta Show, TODAS and Chicks to Chicks. iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy!, meanwhile, treated Kapinoys to a free 89 DMZ Live: The Sayaw Music! concert Saturday night, featuring performances from 20 OPM artists, including Anja Aguilar and Sam Concepcion. iDMZ DJs also rendered a special sing-dance-acting performance to the delight of the crowd. The historic Grand Kapinoy Weekend concluded with lots of singing and laughter on Sunday night, with comedians Jodi Sta, Maria, Robi Domingo, Smokey Manaloto, Richard Yap, Jon Santos, Whattaboys cast leading the Kapinoy KTV. Selected audience members also got to win prizes by participating in the videoke contest and other games, while a huge fireworks display took place to wrap up the celebration. On Friday morning, star-studded Grand Kapinoy Weekend was formally opened by IBC chairman Eric Canoy, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz and other network executives, management and IBC Board of Directors, stars Miguel Aguila, Cristine Reyes, Dingdong Dantes, Express Balita anchors Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go, and MTRCB chairman Atty. Toto Villareal in a ceremony that was hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal and Robi Domingo. Rachel Alejandro also appeared in the said ceremony to perform the theme song of IBC-13’s 53rd anniversary. The Kapinoy Village at the Broadcasct City, where booths of several IBC-13 programs and channels were set up, also provided entertainment that catered to each member of the family. There were face painting services and cosplay characters for the kids, and carnival games and fortune telling for others. The celebration wasn’t only about fun and merriment as it was also marked with public service activities. DZTV Radyo Budyong conducted a medical mission, while Kapinoy Talent Center operated. The booths of IBC-13 news at current affairs programs also offered free haircut, legal counseling, free cellphone charging, free massage, bingo games, among others. Fans also flocked to the action-packed PBA Kapinoy All-Stars Basketball Game held at the Araneta Coliseum and the Kapinoy All-Stars Volleyball Game at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. Meanwhile, a total of 88,190 people participated in Fun Run for the Philippines: Bayan Para sa Kalikasan, a five-city run that benefited several environmental projects. It was simultaneously held in Quezon City, Bacolod, Baguio, Roxas, Iloilo, Cebu, Davao, Cagayan de Oro and Los Angeles as part of IBC-13’s celebration of the 53rd anniversary of Philippine television. Filipino netizens also took part in the celebration by posting their thoughts on Twitter, making the hashtag #Kapinoy60Years the top nationwide trending topic on the social networking site over the weekend. List of guests is posted below during Lunch Break *Abby Bautista *Alexis Navarro *Andrea del Rosario *Anja Aguilar *Anna Luna *Anton Alvarez *Anton Revilla *Ara Mina *Arkin del Rosario *Ashley Rivera *Basil Valdez *Bianca Casado *Biboy Ramirez *Blakdyak *Boots Anson-Roa *Born to be a Superstar Top 12 Finalists *Cacai Bautista *Candy Pangilinan *Carla Castello *Carlo Lazerna *Charlie Green *Cherie Gil *Cherry Pie Picache *Chinatown TV hosts **Wesley Chua **Lizbeth Yap **Louella Ching **Wendy Ty **Morgan Say **RJ Valentin *Cogie Domingo *Coleen Garcia *Coraleen Waddell *Cristine Reyes *Danielle Castaño *Diether Ocampo *Dingdong Avanzado *Dino Imperial *DJ Durano *Ella Cruz *Erich Gonzales *Freddie Webb *Gee-Ann Abrahan *Gerald Pesigan *G-Force dancers *Gino Padilla *Giselle Sanchez *Giu Comia *Georgina Wilson *Henry Edwards *Hiro Torobu *Imee Hart *Isabella Gomez *Izzy Canillo *Jade Lopez *Jake Cuenca *James Reid *Jamilla Obispo *Janine Tugonon *Japeth Aguilar *Jason Abalos *Jaycee Parker *Jea Marie Reyes *Jenine Desiderio *Jericka Martelle *Joanna Morales *Jodi Sta. Maria *Joey Albert *Joey Marquez *John Regala *John Wayne Sace *Jon Santos *Jordan Castillo *Joross Gamboa *Joshua Cadelina *Jovic Monsod *Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico *Julia Montes *Katya Santos *Kenjhons *Khalil Ramos *Kiko Ramos *Lance Christopher *Lander Vera-Perez *Lani Misalucha *LJ Moreno *Louise Abuel *Lucas Zamora *Makisig Morales *Mario Maurer *Marlo Mortel *Martin Velayo *Marvin Ong *Matt Edwards *Maui Taylor *Maxene Magalona *Meg Imperial *Michael Flores *Miguel Aguila *Mitch Valdez *MJ Cayabyab *MMJ *Mutya Orquia *Nadine Lustre *Nathan Bareera *NBA players **Dwyane Wade **Kobe Bryant **Lebron James **Michael Jordan *Neil Coleta *Nikki Bacolod *Noel Trinidad *Paolo Serrano *Paula Bianca *Paul Jake Castillo *Paul Robis *PBA players **Arwind Santos **James Yap **Jason Castro **Mark Caguioa **Robert Jaworski **Mark Caguioa **Norman Black **Wesley Gonzales *Phoebe Walker *Phillip Salvador *Pio Balbuena *Rachel Alejandro *Richard Yap *Robi Domingo *Rocio Olbes *Ronnie Ricketts *Rose Van Ginkel *Rudy Fernandez *Samantha Flores *Sam Concepcion *Say Alonzo *Sheng Belmonte *Shy Carlos *Sofia Andres *Stephanie Henares *Sue Ramirez *Superstar Circle Final 6 *Tessie Tomas *Thirdy Lacson *Thyro and Yumi *Top Suzara and Jinky Vidal *Tutti Caringal *Vandolph Quizon *Xyriel Manabat *Yam Concepcion *Yassi Pressman *Young JV